


The Pain that Binds Us

by dracoglacies



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Canon, a little twist after XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoglacies/pseuds/dracoglacies
Summary: She's her sunshine. She's her sun.The two of them love one another so deeply, their feelings so intertwined with one another. And yet, what happened back then cause an irreparable damage.(Contains headcanon concerning what happened at XV)
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki/Yukine Chris if you squint
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Pain that Binds Us

At first, everything went well after that last incident. Hibiki managed to answer Miku and honestly, she was happy enough with that. Their intimacy deepened, going further than what they had previously, and quickly at that. Their feelings were bursting in their chests, wanting desperately to find an outlet in each other.

Everyone else seemed to feel that they should have done this before, and Hibiki could feel her heart beating rapidly at the thought. She didn’t think she could, before. Maybe more of she didn’t  _ deserve _ Miku-

Hibiki inhaled sharply, trying to calm her heart. No, she had said it before and she would say it again. She wanted Miku to be hers. Only hers and no one else’s and she would stop at nothing to ensure that.

Feeling slightly calmer with that declaration in her mind, Hibiki turned her mind back towards the past. She had done this a few times now, each time getting even more worried and finding it harder and harder to not confront Miku. But her sunshine didn’t say anything, never saying a single word about it and Hibiki always found herself backing out. Uncertainty tied her heart down until it would drown under the worry she found herself buried in.

“Miku…” She whispered, remembering how Miku had refused her invitation to go eat lunch together for the day. It wasn’t like Hibiki had no one else, she just wanted to go with her sunshine, especially since Miku had refused their usual going out. This had been going on for weeks now… Hibiki wouldn’t say that her heart didn’t feel like it was being squeezed, but she could still feel heaviness in her limbs with every apologies that came out of Miku’s mouth. “Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong…?” Pain and sadness mixed in her words, and Hibiki wiped the errant tears that had welled up in her eyes.

No, she had to stop being like this. Breathe again, focus on the now. Everything’s fine. Nothing’s wrong. Just fine.

* * *

The phone felt heavy in her pocket, and Miku knew why. She had been refusing Hibiki’s invitations, even though she really wished she could just go. But she knew if she had gone for lunch, then she doubted she could… do something at night.

Her body had been getting worse lately, and only when she was in Hibiki’s presence. Right now she was fine though, her body feeling normal and not like her breath was getting painfully squeezed from her. Miku flexed her fingers a little, testing, feeling each sinew and muscle as they contracted and relaxed. Nothing’s wrong, and yet whenever Hibiki’s there…

A shudder wracked through Miku’s body as memories flashed across her mind. In the beginning, it started as a merely irregular heartbeat, with a slight twist within her stomach that felt uncomfortable but still bearable. But as days and weeks passed, things steadily got worse. Way worse.

The supposed warmth that held onto her hand instead started to give her pain, her body’s condition going worse with every moment. By now, Miku was lucky if she could smile and move around without having her body screaming at her in pain. Something akin to be stabbed, or maybe just her innards being scooped out with a knife... she wasn’t sure which. It was just pain pressing down upon her, compounding constantly until there was nothing else. Nausea always followed, and even her senses blurred and ended up as a mess.

Miku breathed a few more times, trying to calm down the coldness crouching within her stomach. She missed the warmth of her sun, and yet it was hard to find comfort within her embrace anymore. Not when the pain kept flaring up.

Still, the day had passed and it was time for her to go back home. A sliver of happiness burst within her chest at the idea of talking and seeing Hibiki... even as Miku dreaded the other feelings she knew would soon follow behind it.

With the sun setting behind her, Miku walked back, wishing that today would be the day her body would be okay once more.

* * *

As always, Miku’s food calmed Hibiki’s frayed thoughts, soothing them and putting the worries to rest for a while. The dinner was delicious, warm, and filled her stomach, and as Hibiki stood up, she started to do whatever she could to help her sunshine. Just something the two of them do naturally once they have finished their dinner. Hibiki had immediately picked up the dirty dishes and brought them to the sink, cleaning and soaping them with care. The water felt cool against her skin, but now, with Miku standing beside her, slowly wiping the water off the plates and bowls…

Hibiki gulped, her eyes seeing the pallor of Miku’s face. A lot of her instinct was screaming at Hibiki to do something, anything for her sunshine. So she would be better… “Miku, I- you-” Words felt like they were failing her, the worry spreading across her veins. She needed to say more, to try digging into what was happening.

But even as her thoughts swirled to and fro, without being able to coalesce into a path of action Hibiki could take, Miku answered. “It’s okay, Hibiki.” A smile, but not the usual warm smile Hibiki was used to. How long had it been, since she last saw that one?

She didn’t remember. Maybe just after that fight, those incidents. But surely, surely they had done a lot of other things since then. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest, her stomach twisting round and round, noises buzzing at the edge of her thoughts. No, she couldn’t do this. Not right now. “Ah, but maybe-” Any other possible words Hibiki could say were lost the moment she looked towards Miku, about to try convincing her further and instead saw a sight she never wished she saw.

Miku  _ crumpled _ , her eyes closed and her skin pallid and Hibiki instantly forgot the plate she was holding. Her hand immediately closed around Miku, preventing her from hitting anything hard, luckily. Still, Hibiki could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears as she could feel the swell of panic immediately come up within her. “No… Miku!” Her voice sounded weak, barely there. Not even louder than the pounding that kept repeating itself, getting ever louder. Her sight had narrowed towards one person and one person only.

She had to do something.

Anything.

Miku’s skin was getting progressively whiter as Hibiki held her sunshine tighter, careful to not do it too hard. Her mind whirling all over, discarding suggestions that she knew she couldn’t do such as  _ staying _ because that would mean no help to Miku. Then she got an idea of what she should do, and the holy chant welled out from her chest. “ _ Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron. _ ” The familiar words came out of her mouth, the transformation, and chiefly  _ power _ filling her to brim.

Some parts of Hibiki’s mind noticed Miku’s breathing became worse with her transformation. But right now this was the only choice. Gritting her teeth, Hibiki slammed the window open and leaped out. Instincts told her to bring Miku to hospital, but Hibiki doubted they could do anything.

Her body moved faster than she ever did before, jumping through whatever might prevent her from continuing. Her actions steadily leave various signs of her rashness behind her: cracks upon the roads, broken fences and perhaps even some broken traffic lights. Some strangers screamed, surprised at her existence. Hibiki didn’t care. Nothing else mattered. Her sunshine was sick and getting worse. For a moment, Hibiki could feel the start of something else, the tinge of red covering her vision. No. That would be useless right now. Snarling, Hibiki moved faster, towards the Headquarters. S.O.N.G. had to know something. Had to be able to do something.

Because if they couldn’t, what could Hibiki hope for?

* * *

The corridor was empty, devoid of anyone else. Hibiki preferred that. She didn’t think she could pretend to smile, to be happy, not when... She pushed the nausea, the worry back down, barely managing to not throw out the dinner she just had. Her stomach still rolled unpleasantly, as if knowing what was going on in her thoughts.

She barely remembered her way here, what she had screamed towards the commander and Elfnein and everyone else to make them move so fast. Or maybe they had seen her face and quickly tried to do everything they could. She wasn’t sure, but she was grateful for that right now nonetheless.

Hibiki let her eyes bore into the closed door, her hand occasionally jerking up to open it before descending back to her side. She had to wait, to be patient, but Miku was inside, still knocked out and, and…

Her throat constricted, even as Hibiki wished she could scream. She should have done something. Hibiki knew that was the wrong train of thought, but right now, without her sunshine warming her up, coldness had grasped her thoughts and those were always aimed towards herself. The only one that could be blamed was her.

After all, Hibiki had realized that something was wrong with Miku for a while now. She had looked pale. She had refused Hibiki’s invitation repeatedly. She hadn’t looked comforted within Hibiki’s touch and Hibiki’s embrace even though that had been something she sought for in the past.

How long had it been since Hibiki had last seen Miku smiling happily without a trace of pain in her eyes?

How long had it been since Hibiki had last seen Miku willingly invite her on a date?

The more she thought about it, the more painful everything felt. Her sight blurred as she tried her best to hold the tears back. She shouldn’t have done this, Miku was the one in trouble, so how dare she feel bad for herself like this- But they refused to stop, welling up and tightening the feeling within her chest and throat. To scream, to bawl, those were feelings she wished she could repress so strongly just like before. Really, she was the-

“Oi, dummy.” A very, very familiar voice shook Hibiki out of the line of thoughts that had steadily drowned her. Slowly, uncertainly, Hibiki blinked and she finally could see who was standing in front of her. Violet eyes met her own, a scowl clear on her friend’s face. So familiar that it soothed Hibiki for a moment, before she froze up again as her mind reminded her that Miku was still in the room, being treated because of who-knows-what. “Oi- goddammit, pay attention to me instead of whatever your mind is conjuring up.” Hands came up, gripping Hibiki’s arms a little too tight perhaps, but Hibiki… was grateful for the extra support.

“C-Chris-chan…” She couldn’t help it, the tears she had tried to hold back fell. Flowing down from the corner of her eyes as she tried to speak, to say something- “S-sorry, I’m just a mess, huh?”

Because she was. Her mind still felt jumbled, saying that she shouldn’t be like this, that she should try to bottle everything up again. Her body trembled too, shuddering from the tears she was trying to hold back. Her hands rose, about to try wiping the tears that had fallen.

That was when Chris raised hers instead, and pinched Hibiki’s cheeks. Hard. “I heard from the Old Man, so don’t worry about it… She’ll be fine. She’s stronger than you. She’s a tough one, isn’t she?”

“O-ow, Chris-chan, that’s cruel…” Hibiki whimpered a little, her hand patting the still stinging cheeks, but in some ways… it also calmed her down a bit. Let her truly look at the present and right into Chris’ eyes. “Thank you, I’m just…” Her voice trailed off as she looked at the still closed door. She still hated what was happening, but maybe, maybe she could hope.

Not much more talk continued between the two of them, Chris still feeling awkward, and Hibiki still couldn’t find it in herself to do much more than what she had said. But there was a little warmth now, where before there was none.

* * *

Hours passed before Hibiki and Chris both were called by the Commander and Elfnein… into another room. Hibiki had to swallow the sudden tickle of nervousness within her stomach as she followed the two of them, the sight of the graveness on their face making it felt like a typhoon was happening within her body. Chris was still next to her, giving her some strength to not just… do something.

“Is… Is Miku okay, Master, Elfnein-chan?” Her voice cracked a little, and Hibiki could feel Chris immediately squeezing her arm. Not too strong, but just enough to remind her that the Ichaival-user was there. Still, the guilt swirled and Hibiki had to breathe carefully to not panic.

It really didn’t help that both the Commander and Elfnein looked at each other carefully, a seriousness that Hibiki wasn’t used to upon their face. Sadness lurked too within, prickling her skin. They stayed silent until they were all situated in the room, and the door locked behind them.

This was one of the spare rooms, but Hibiki had an uncomfortable realization that it was also one of the furthest away from the room Miku was in. Breathing was becoming hard again. “I know you have a lot of questions, Hibiki-kun.” Genjuro started, blinking and looking straight into Hibiki’s eyes. Sadness seemed to swirl there, and that didn’t calm her heart at all. Chris was still there, and Hibiki kept failing to convince herself that things were fine.

“I’ll take over from here, Genjuro-san.” Elfnein’s soft voice forced Hibiki to focus back onto the present, towards what was happening right now. Her throat felt dry. “So, I’ll start on the basic information so we’ll all be on the same page. As you all know, Tachibana-san has god-slaying power that has been utilized a few times in past incidents.”

She had to calm down, but Hibiki could only grip tighter, her nails digging into her palm. She couldn’t feel Chris anymore- her focus had narrowed down, as if no one else was around them. That there were only the two of them.

In. Out. In. Out.

Hibiki had to breathe. Had to focus now, had to listen to what Elfnein was saying. Her body quivered, sweats gathering beneath her clothes. No longer did the Gungnir felt comforting even in its position against her chest, the stone merely leaving her cold even as she focus onto the blue of Elfnein’s eyes. But the alchemist was staying silent, biting her lower lip, as if she didn’t want to tell whatever it is she was holding back on them.

“Just spit it out, Shrimp!” Chris’ voice was sudden and rough, nearly making everyone jump. She rolled her eyes as everyone looked startled, their eyes wide as they gazed upon the Ichaival-wielder. “What? It’s obvious that this dummy is barely hanging on by a thread, and you staying silent is just making things worse for her!”

“R-right, Chris-san…” Elfnein seemed startled at the vehemence, but still she managed to continue on. “So with Miku-san passed out, we decided to do as many diagnostic checks as possible… and on one of the scans… well, we found that the divine power has integrated itself thoroughly across her body. From the top of her head to her toes, they mingled until even we couldn’t be sure where the divine power starts and ends.”

Hibiki’s eyes were wide as she listened, absorbing every word that came out of Elfnein. “So do you mean…” Her voice cracked, her mind running one hundred miles per hour to understand what was being said. Because she really didn’t wish to believe it, that this could have happened.

“Yes, Hibiki-san. Unfortunately, your… god-slaying power is reacting badly against the divine power within Kohinata-san and that caused this whole problem. The best analogy I could make would be something like... radiation poisoning.”

Nausea rose within Hibiki as Elfnein told her the truth. She wanted to cry, to sob, to scream how unfair the world was. She just wanted  _ Miku _ , why must it react like this? Why couldn’t she-oh. If she stayed, then Miku would die.

…

There was a single choice left now. She didn’t listen any longer, just feeling the wetness upon her cheeks as Hibiki turned around and  _ run _ . She didn’t care where she was going, just out and away. Because staying here any longer would mean she would hurt Miku even  _ more _ .

“O-oi, dummy where are you going-” Chris’ words were cut off as Hibiki refused to stop, not even wishing to listen to what her best friend could say.

But- the sound of footsteps insistently followed behind her, and Hibiki could only grit her teeth. “Leave me alone!”

“As if I’ll let you!” The answer was sharp and quick, “You are being a dummy and I won’t let you hide!”

* * *

Pain.

Miku could still feel it, prickling and making her nerves alight from the sharp, stabbing feeling. Slowly but surely, she forced through it, opening her eyes and looking towards the clean, white ceiling. “W-where…?” Her voice was weak too, but she still tried to move, to force through the pain still swirling within her body. She didn’t exactly remember what had happened before she passed out, but she remembered the panicked tone in Hibiki’s-

_ Wait. Where’s Hibiki?! _

That very thought blazed across her mind, injecting energy where before there was none. She gritted her teeth, forcing her hands to push her body up- uncaring at how much they quivered, trembling from all the force she was forcing through them. Her eyes swirled, looking left and right through the room and yet- the only people here were Elfnein and Genjuro.

“O-oh, lie back down, Miku-san! Your body is still weak…” Elfnein tried to push Miku back down, but she could only glare at the alchemist, refusal showing over every inch of her expression, making Elfnein back away slightly with an ‘eep’.

“Miku-kun, listen to her.” His voice was a little harsh, and he also stood up. If he decided to push her down, Miku doubted she could push herself back up. Not with her condition right now.

Admittedly, in any other situation, Miku would have laid back down. “Where’s… Hibiki?” She managed to push out, sweating from all her exertion as she looked into both of their eyes. They weren’t looking into her, as if they were feeling guilty about something. Miku, while not knowing her full situation, had an inkling of why she was getting so weak. But the way these two weren’t saying a single word… “Tell me!”

“She’s… fighting with Chris-san.” Elfnein finally said it, “She’ll bring her back, so you don’t need worry-”

“I have to go.” Miku cut off any other words that they could have said, because she knew what she needed to do. Her sun needed her, and it didn’t matter that she felt like she was put through a wringer, she had to move. To go. “Both of you better not stop me.” She snarled, moments before one of them would surely be forcing her to stay.

The words flared through her mind, the Senshoujing pendant that she held now taking the lead. It wasn’t exactly the same as Hibiki’s Gungnir, being more akin to Faust Robe which was then modified to accept extra functions so it would be the same as the other adaptors’ Relic. But that didn’t matter, because right now it was the only source of strength she could find. “ _ Rei Shénshòujìng rei zizzl. _ ” They slipped out of her mouth so easily, and power flared within her.

The pain that had been plaguing her for weeks now was chased out, filling each part of her with energy as the new outfit enclosed all over her body. For the first time in forever, Miku couldn’t see her body quivering as she went down the bed and left the room without looking back. Maybe Elfnein or Genjuro tried to call her back, but she didn’t care. Hibiki needed her and she had rather not stay there any longer if they wouldn’t help.

The flight module on her legs helped to make her move faster, her eyes more focused towards taking notes of the surroundings to get out of the Headquarters as fast as she could- ignoring everyone else that might have tried to stop her.

Just mere moments after getting out of the suffocating atmosphere, she spun in the air, her eyes scanning where Hibiki and Chris might be. She ignored the deluge falling from the dark sky, the rain wetting her hair and getting into her eyes. But that little pain was of no consequence-

Explosions.

Miku immediately spun towards where she heard it, and she noticed the smoke rising from the forest on one side of the city- a bit far from where she was right now. But looking at that, she had a feeling she knew who might be fighting with that kind of firepower. So with decisions made, her thrusters below roared, flying in that direction as fast as she could.

She hoped she wouldn’t be too late for whatever was happening.

* * *

Hibiki panted harshly, trying to draw oxygen into her lungs while her eyes roamed all around her. She just needed to get close and then she could- ugh, she didn’t understand why Chris was being so stubborn. At least no one else was here though, because even Hibiki doubted she could do much when completely surrounded by all of the other adaptors.

She just wanted to run away, but her transformation had led to Chris doing the same thing, and now the two of them were fighting. Chris screaming she would drag her back no matter what Hibiki thought of it- but Chris just didn’t  _ understand _ . If Hibiki had stayed any longer, she wouldn’t want to separate and then, and then she would have to…

Hibiki pushed away the sadness, the tears that threatened to well up from within her. “Let me go, Chris-chan! We have no reason to fight at all!” She screamed, jumping and moving to dodge the missiles Chris kept sending upon her.

“Oh yeah? You are the one that keeps running, idiot! Maybe if you didn’t do that I would have let you!” Chris shouted back, trying her best to keep pressure on Hibiki with each shot, each movement.

Maybe Hibiki had to jump in, knock Chris out… She narrowed her eyes, moving into a stance-

“Hibiki!”

Very familiar sound, and one that made Hibiki choke as she immediately turned towards the source. “M-Miku?! What are you doing here?” Her sunshine was floating up there, still pale, still  _ hurting _ and Hibiki found herself instinctively trying to jump. To leave, towards Miku, she wasn’t sure but that didn’t matter-

Because Hibiki had no choice with Miku’s next words. “Stay there. You won’t leave me  _ again _ without talking to me.” Her green eyes were full of anger as she slowly floated down, taking care to put some distances between the two of them.

Pain was obvious on Miku’s features, and yet she still took care to smooth her facial expression, a slight drip of sweat dripping off her chin. “Miku, you need to rest! If you get any closer, I’m…” Hibiki choked up, uncertain of what she could even say next.

The only bright side she could see from here was that Chris had stopped attacking and probably just coming closer. Wait, that meant she had to move so Chris couldn’t- but Miku also told her to stay and she couldn’t intentionally run off when Miku was saying that… Hibiki stayed. Her feet planted upon the ground.

“That doesn’t matter, Hibiki. I don’t know exactly what Elfnein and Genjuro said, but I’m not letting you go.”

Miku. Miku. Miku…

How Hibiki wished she could just jump and hug her sunshine tightly. To once more feeling that reassuring warmth. But Elfnein’s words still echoed within Hibiki’s thoughts, that she would be Miku’s  _ killer _ if she had stayed longer. “This is the only choice, Miku. I… as long as you are alive then that’s what matters. I can’t bear any other possibilities.”

“So then you’ll take away my choice in this, Hibiki?” Miku’s still up there, flying, but from this distance, Hibiki could see her sunshine clearer. The sadness within her eyes continued to deepen, as deep as the ocean but without end.

Hibiki could feel her throat closing up, the desire to say she wouldn’t rise within her. But at the same time, to say that she would let Miku like this would be...

“ALRIGHT, YOU TWO SHOULD CALM DOWN ALREADY…” Chris screamed, and Hibiki gulped as she realized that she had given Chris the time to pull out her stronger arsenal. Alright, she didn’t bring out the heaviest attacks like the rockets and missiles but Hibiki still eyed those long barrels carefully. “Especially you, dummy. She asked you to stay, are you not going to respect that?” She growled, purple eyes flashing dangerously.

Of course she wanted to, but staying further would be wrong too. Her heart felt like it was being torn in two, albeit it was bigger on the staying side. But Miku… was the most important person to her, right?

Her heart thumped painfully as Miku floated down, and when her sunshine seemed to topple, Hibiki had to stop herself from jumping in. She had to keep calm, to stay away so Miku would be okay. At least Chris helped there. She kept one of the barrels trained on Hibiki, but her other hand gently held onto Miku, giving her some support so she could keep standing.

A pang went through Hibiki as she saw that, wishing that she was the one there, taking care of her own sunshine. But she couldn’t, could she? The more she stayed here, the more pain she saw flickering within her sunshine’s green eyes. “... I can’t.” Weak, small and reluctant voice, but it was loud enough to be heard by the two of them. The pain in Miku’s eyes made Hibiki’s heart feel like someone just plunged a knife and twisted it. But that didn’t matter right now, what mattered was Chris ended up supporting Miku, and with that in mind…

Hibiki let loose, the music welling from within her heart. One that let tears slowly drip down from her eyes even as she dodged every shot Chris was firing.

_ How much I wish I may stand by your side, _

_ Alone, me and my only sunshine _

Her eyesight was getting blurry, but Hibiki pushed through. Explosions happened all around her, her ears and instincts helping her to dodge. But Chris wouldn’t chase, not with Miku about to pass out again. She knew she was taking advantage of Chris knowing that Miku needed her help more, but that was what she needed right now.

_ My star of warmth, and eternal light. _

_ Now coldness is what surrounds my side. _

The words hung in the air, reverberating and making Hibiki’s heart squeeze. She had left both Miku and Chris alone. She had decided on this choice, but she just wanted to turn around, to come back and wishing this whole thing was a nightmare.

But it wasn’t, and she could only scream into the night, her transformation undoing itself. Leaving her with an ache and really, really alone…

_ This is the only choice. I’ll find a way to get rid of Miku’s divine power, and then everything will be okay again. _

* * *

Chris stared at the heart-broken Miku, because that was the only way to explain the haunted look over her face. Miku might have been healthier once Hibiki had left, but that was merely on the physical side. She had no idea how Miku was handling everything mentally and… she didn’t dare ask. She knew she was being a coward, but at the same time it wasn’t like anyone else would do anything about it. Slowly, she squeezed Miku’s shoulder, just to remind her that Chris was there. “That idiot’s not alone, and we all are helping her. So believe in her, alright?” A bit too brusque, but a slight smile quirked up on Miku’s face. That would be good enough.

“Thank you Chris. I’m sure you’re busy though, right?”

Ah, the usual shutter again. If this was before, Chris would have said yes and left. Hibiki would take better care of Miku after all. But this situation wasn’t normal, and all she could do was shake her head and stubbornly stay. “You are coming to headquarters tonight, the old man is going to hear the report.” She murmured, knowing that Hibiki had managed to convince the commander to let her do this… investigation. Just a constant search, going wherever might give her a glimmer of hope. They all still helped, but Hibiki went through things like a woman’s possessed. If there was a chance, she would go- they pretty much had to stop her before she would finally be convinced that yes, she didn’t need to do everything alone.

At least on the rare moments where they would report like this, the two of them could talk. Eyes full of sadness as they looked upon each other, unable to stay together no matter how much they wished to be.

Chris hoped that Hibiki would finally find a way to fix this. But it was hard to not hope she gave up instead, considering that was what Miku had wished a few times. She had heard that accidentally, moments where Miku was alone… she never knew what to do.

Although right now, there was nothing else she could do beyond supporting them. There were so many things they had to research still, and considering everything those two had done for her… she would rather die first than let these two be torn apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, hope you all enjoyed that ride.
> 
> Many thanks to my friend Nebula_Toast for his help on that short lyrical lament on Hibiki's side, and on everyone else from r/Symphogear discord, and mainly solopy567, ObssessedNuker, Shemmy and Matt for beta and talking with me about the fic!


End file.
